


With a flick of the wrist

by Shut_Up_Meg



Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Incredible Hulk - All Media Types
Genre: Multi, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-10 07:19:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 12,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4382483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shut_Up_Meg/pseuds/Shut_Up_Meg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written in the first person. The reader is Bruce niece and she has gone to visit him at the Avengers tower to do some work experience but she is more than excited to get away from rainy old England and problems at home. But what secret is she hiding and why is she running form home so hard?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome to the tower

I had been invited to the tower by my uncle, Bruce. I have a passion for phycology and the study of the human brain and I had been told that Bucky was more than willing to help me with my study of people who suffer from PTSD after battles and I was super excited to begin my studies.

Everyone had gone out on an information retrieval mission when I arrived at the tower giving me a chance to get settled in. I already knew about JARVIS so when the faceless AI said hello I wasn’t shocked. After a quick scan so that JARVIS could add me to his system, I rode the elevator up to the lab to greet my uncle.

As per usual he was buried deeply in his work and I took great joy in making him jump by sneaking up behind him. He spun round and pulled me into one of his famous bear hugs.

“(Y/n) I’ve missed you! How was your journey? How’s your mum?”

“Woah Uncle Bruce one question at a time. I’m fine, mum’s fine and looking forward to her holiday and I’ve missed you too.”

Bruce chuckled and turned back to his desk and the tablet resting on top of it, “so, what do you want to do first? You could go up to you room, JARVIS can show the way. Or you could explore the tower and find where everything is? Everyone is out on a mission but it’s an easy one so they shouldn’t be long and then I think you should meet Bucky so that you can start work tomorrow.”

“Sounds like a plan, you seem busy here so I think I’m just going to have an explore around and I need to unpack. I’ll leave you to it.” I said to Bruce but I could see that he had already turned back to his work and was no longer paying any attention to me. ‘He never changes’ I chuckle to myself and head towards the lift to explore my home for the next few weeks.

To be honest it was nice to be away from home and the drizzle of England, there was a lot of drama going on and my siblings weren’t speaking to me anymore. It was nice to see Bruce I knew he wouldn’t judge because he didn’t know and that was the way I planned to keep it. I was even thinking that I would look for an apartment in New York so that I could move away and be closer to Bruce. He’d always been my favourite family member and even though I didn’t plan to tell him, I knew that I could if I ever needed to.

I jumped into the lift and asked JARVIS to take me to the floor of my room, he explained that everyone’s rooms were along a corridor and all on the same floor. ‘Great’ I thought to myself, ‘loads of my own personal space then.’ There was nothing I could do about I though. I climbed out of the lift and JARVIS directed me towards the end where one door stood open. My new room.

The walls were white and the sunlight poured through the window and made the room bright and welcoming. There sits a double bed against the one wall, a wardrobe and chest of drawers opposite. Another door lead into the private bathroom which consisted of a large power shower, and sink a bath and a toilet. I was glad to have my own private bathroom, it meant that I would only have to socialise with the Avengers when I was working with Bucky and then I could have my own private personal space and no one would have to find out.


	2. Meeting the Avengers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to meet the Avengers!

Bruce was right it didn’t take long for the rest of the team to return from the mission. I expected to see a few cuts and grazes but they all looked as if they had only just put their suits on moments ago. I thought I had better make myself known to everyone so when JARVIS announced that they were back I made my way down stairs.  

Meeting new people wasn’t my strong point. Meeting people one at time was ok but I wasn’t looking forward to meeting them all at once, I mean they were the freaking Avengers and I was just a simple civilian. I needn’t have been so on edge though the team were lovely. Thor knelt to the ground upon meeting me and everyone chuckled. Natasha pulled me into a hug like she had known me my entire life, Clint and Tony both shook my hand with Tony adding a light kiss to my hand at the same time. Steve was a sweetie he pulled me into a hug and whispered a welcome in my ear.

Bucky was the kindest of all of them. He noticed that I was slightly overwhelmed with such a large group of people and he could see the anxiety in my eyes. He pulled me in a hug and whispered in my ear “follow my lead.” He then turned to the group and announced that as I was due to be working with him I should have some time to get know him better and without waiting for a reply he grabbed my arm and pulled me towards the lift.

He took me up to the rooftop garden. It was beautiful and an amazing place to relax. Roses climb up the walls and daisy’s stand tall in little terracotta pots. My favourite bit though was the herb garden, the scents from each separate herb wafted through the air leaving a melody of scents in my nose. I turned from the view of the New York skyline and faced Bucky.

“Thanks for getting me out of there. I don’t deal to well with large crowds and you guys are hardly a normal group either.”

Bucky chuckled, “I know, I remember meeting everyone for the first time, it was hard, luckily I had Steve to come to my rescue, and now you’ve got me.”

I smiled, it was true I could see a good relationship with Bucky, he had the potential to become a very close friend, who knows maybe I could trust him with my secret. “Thanks for offering to be my guinea pig by the way, it will be really helpful to my studies.”

“It’s ok I thought that you might be able to stop the panic attacks and nightmares or at least teach me how to make them a bit easier to control. When do you want to start?”

“I was thinking in the morning,” I hardly wanted to start that night it was always harder to conceal when I was stressed and I couldn’t risk letting it out to the Avengers. Luckily Bucky was more than willing to leave it until the morning and he understood when I said I was going to go to bed.

I caught the lift back down to my room on my own slipped into my room. As soon as the door shut I stood in the middle of the room and with a flick of the wrist I closed the curtains, with a click the lights turned off and with a pull motion the bed sheets were pulled down. I moved from the one spot I had been standing in and climbed towards the bed, it had been a long day trying to hide it. Tomorrow would be even harder with having to hide it from Bucky and Uncle Bruce but maybe, just maybe, I might be able to trust Bucky with the knowledge that has haunted me.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke with the sounds of rain drumming on the window. Many people see the rain as a bad omen or as a nuisance, but I find the rain to be relaxing and calming. I rolled out of bed and peeled the curtains open. With one quick glance outside I could tell that I wouldn’t be leaving the tower all day, not without a boat anyway. This was ok though as it meant that I could spend quite a bit of time getting to know Bucky. I needed to get to know him on a personal level so that I could create a good plan for my research.

I shrugged on a hoodie and a pair of jeans, soft comfortable clothes to see Bucky in, and I made my way down to the lab.

I wasn’t surprised to see Uncle Bruce already there working hard, I thought I would be able to sneak in and avoid the million morning questions, but I hit my hip into one of the counters and it really hurt. Bruce jumped and spun round, but when he saw it was me he sighed and then began rattling into his many questions. ‘How did you sleep? Have you had breakfast? How are you settling in?’ To be honest it was too many questions for that hour. I didn’t usually raise for another two hours but there was something about the tower that made me want to be productive.

After fending of Bruce’s mini interview and tour of the lab I headed towards the direction of the kitchen to find a quick snack for breakfast.

The kitchen was large and shiny, typical Tony. I strolled over to the fridge, I’d never been much of a breakfast eater but I knew if I didn’t eat something small then concentrating with Bucky later much harder. In the fridge I found a pot of organic yogurt, some blueberries, strawberries, and a pot of honey. I pulled my finds out of the fridge and added it all into a bowl. I grabbed a spoon out of a draw and strolled into the lounge and perched myself on one of the sofas.

There was only one thing that I missed about home and that was the children’s cartoons. I missed watching Spongebob and The Powerpuff Girls in the morning, so I was thrilled to see that Tony had got Netflix. I chose an episode and slowly started to much my breakfast.

I wasn’t aware of how early everyone got up in this tower, I was used to Bruce being up early as he always was when he used to visit, but everyone else was a surprise. I was only on my second episode and half way through my yogurt when I was suddenly joined by both Thor and Steve, one on each side. I first thought that they’d both only just got up but I was shocked when I noticed that they were both slightly sweaty it occurred to me that they had both been working out. Steve had been on a brisk morning run despite the horrible weather and Thor had been in the gym for nearly two hours.

They were both sweet and tried to strike up a conversation but I couldn’t risk letting it show so I rapidly finished my breakfast and excused myself from the situation. I hoped that they wouldn’t think I was being rude, but I would rather that than then letting them know about my little secret.

I went back to my room after leaving the boys and found a new notebook and my text book for my meeting with Bucky later. I was ready and raring to go there and then but I didn’t have the courage to go and start bossing a super soldier around so I sat on my bed and flicked through my textbook. It was almost as if someone had told him where I was because I wasn’t sat on my bed for more than five minutes, when there was a knock on my door.

“(Y/n)? Are you in there? I was wondering when you wanted to start with your research. Bruce has popped out for a bit so the lab is empty and I thought that would be the perfect time for you? Are you even in there?”

With a flick of the wrist the door opened slowly, I gasped and I realized what I had done. I had exposed myself, I had given away the reason I had left home in the first place. I held my breath as Bucky walked in and waited for the questions, but they never came. All he said was, “wow you’re fast.” It was a relief for him not to have realised what I had done. He held a hand out and I placed mine in his and stood from the bed.

We walked to the lab in silence, not an awkward silence a comfortable one.

I directed Bucky to a metal bench at the back of the lab and he hopped up on to it.

“Alright doll, where are we starting?”

“Well I’ve got a few questions that I need to ask. I think I’m going to focus my study on post-traumatic stress disorder. That’s what makes you the perfect guinea pig,” I chuckled.

“Ok fire these questions at me and I’ll answer them as best I can.” There was something about Bucky that made me feel at ease. I didn’t feel that the secret would come to the surface around him and it was also easy to talk to him which was a miracle in itself. He made me want to smile.

“Alright soldier, question one….”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn;t really sure how to end this one so sorry about that


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader let's her secret out but to who?

Time flew by with Bucky, he was more than willing to answer every question and he was very open with his answers. It was really helpful to my research project for college. I wanted to find a way to help Bucky but I needed to get into his head.

“I think we can take a break now Bucky, I need to organise my notes, why don’t you go and get some lunch and we’ll meet in two hours in the medical bay?”

“Sounds like a plan doll, do you want anything to eat?”

“Nah I’m ok thanks, I’ll see you later?”

Bucky hopped off the bed, “you sure will.” And with that he walked out and left me to it. I glanced at the spot he had left and noticed that he’d left his zip up jacket lying on the work bench. I smiled, that boy would lose his head if it wasn’t screwed on to his shoulders. I picked it up and pulled it on, it was cold in the lab and the hoodie smelt of Bucky in the nicest way possible. I pulled my hands into the sleeves and planned to return it to him when I met him later in medical. I spun back to my notebook and began to read back through the notes I had taken from Bucky’s answers. I went to make extra notes and write down a plan of action, but typically my pen had run out.

I glanced over my shoulder, no one was around so it would be ok if I quickly used my secret to get another pen, instead of trying to find one in the mess of the lab. I pulled my hand upwards slowly and across the room a pen slowly rose, once I had my eyes on it I jerked my hand backwards towards my body and the pen flew towards me. I caught it in the other hand and bent down to carry on with my notes.

I was surprised that I even heard the small, “woah,” that was muttered from the doorway. I dropped the pen like it was something hot and spun to see Bucky peering round the doorway. I knew he’d seen something but I wasn’t sure how much. I had been in the tower for two days and the secret had already been exposed. Before I even started talking to Bucky I was thinking of excuses of why I could leave.

“How much of that did you see?” It must have been my tone because the smile fell from Bucky’s face and his eyes fell from me to the floor.

“All of it, I only came for my jacket I didn’t mean to invade,” he muttered, “It was incredible though, how do you do that?” I didn’t waste time answering I had to get him to not say anything, I didn’t want people knowing about my power. I’d been chased and pressured and tested at home, that’s why I had to leave.

“Look, Bucky I need you to understand that I don’t want people to know, I shouldn’t even be using. It’s not a gift it’s a burden and I hate it. It could be dangerous to people Bucky. Please promise me you won’t tell anyone, especially no one in the team.”

“But we could help you (y/n), we’re all gifted here and we could really use your talent-“

“IT’S NOT A TALENT, YOU HAVE TO UNDERSTAND THAT!”

“Ok, ok I’m sorry. Look, you can trust me, I won’t tell anyone. But you should, at least tell your uncle, maybe he could help you control it.”

“Thanks Bucky that’s a good point, but right now I just want to focus on this,” I said gesturing towards my notes.

“Ok we can talk about this when we’re in the medical bay later?”

“Sounds like a plan. Oh your jacket,” I said as I started to pull it off.

“No keep it, it looks good on you,” Bucky smiled and it warmed my chest.

I kept the jacket on all day while I worked, it was like wearing a comfort blanket without looking like a child. After working solidly for three hours there was a knock on the lab door, it was Steve with two steaming cups in his hands.

“Bucky’s waiting in the medical bay, you’re running a little bit late aren’t you?” I glanced down at my watch to see that I should have been with Bucky nearly thirty minutes ago. “I’ll walk with you if you want?” I picked up my notebook and walked to Steve, I swapped him the notebook for one of the mugs and we started to walk towards the medical bay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I see a relationship forming. Who knows I'll let it see where it's going.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone like Bucky fluff!

As we walked through the doorway I drained my cup and took my notebook from Steve. “You kids have fun,” he called as he walked back down the corridor. I turned to Bucky, I was still in this jacket and there was a grin across his face.

“I’m sorry I’m late I got too caught up in my notes.”

“I know JARVIS told me, Tony has got cameras all over this place that link up to JARVIS. I wasn’t sure if we were still talking after earlier, that’s why I sent Steve to find you.”

“As long you haven’t told anyone then we’re fine. I don’t want to talk about to be honest Bucky.”

“You need to tell someone, carrying this secret around isn’t good for you. Why are you hiding it? You could use it for good.”

“Bucky, you do realise who my uncle is right? I watched him test on himself when I was only tiny. I then had to watch him run off into hiding as people wanted to kill or worse. I didn’t hear from him in years and then I realise that I’ve got some bizarre type of thing inside me too. What you saw was a sweet little party trick that I can do, but when I get stressed worse things happen, I can’t control it and I could seriously hurt someone.” I was getting hysterical, I needed Bucky to understand. The tears started to dribble out of my eyes and before I could stop it I was in tears. Bucky got up from the bed he was sitting on and pulled me into a hug. I buried my face in his shoulder, “please Bucky no one can know, I don’t want anyone to get hurt.” Bucky didn’t reply he only ran his fingers through my hair and whispered ‘it’s ok’ in my ear.

Once I was able to stop crying I moved back from Bucky’s embrace, “shall we crack on?”

I wanted to attach a monitor to Bucky so that I could monitor his brain activity while he slept, this would mean that if he had a nightmare I would be able to see what his brain was doing. If I could find out what triggers the nightmares off then I could hopefully stop whatever was causing them. Usually the machine that would allow me to do this would mean that Bucky would be tethered to the wall all night. Luckily, I had emailed Bruce a couple of weeks ago with the specifications of what I needed and Tony had managed to build me little pads that I could stick to Bucky’s skull without messing up his gorgeous hair, and they were wireless and linked straight up to my laptop which I would leave on all night.

By the time Bucky was hooked up and there were constant little beeps on my laptop, it was late evening. I hadn’t eaten much for breakfast or lunch, so by dinner I was starving.

It was like Bucky could read my mind, “the others are probably thinking about dinner about now too. Wanna order in a pizza?” Pizza sounded great and it was a good chance for me to get to know the other Avengers better. I nodded and Bucky called out, “JARVIS can you please tell everyone to get the bottoms to the lounge please, it’s pizza time!” I smiled and linked arms with the super soldier and he walked me down to the lounge.

Thor and Bruce had beaten us there and were both sat on the sofa. “Someone’s keen,” I muttered but not quietly enough and before I knew it Thor broke out into a thunderous laugh.

“Alright, who set him off?” Natasha quizzed as she sauntered in and sat down next to Thor. I still had my arm looped in Bucky’s and I had suddenly noticed the stare from Bruce. I quickly removed my arm. Tony and Steve walked in together bickering about something. All Bucky had to say was, “come on guys we can’t argue when there’s pizza toppings to be discussed,” and the debate fell quiet. Bucky thinks I didn’t notice but I saw him nod in my direction that was the real reason they stopped, they didn’t want to upset me.

“Anyone seen Clint?” Steve asked looking around the room for him, “he’s normally the first for pizza.” Just as Steve finished his sentence Clint dropped down from the vent.

“You called?”

Pizza night was fun. After the initial arguments over toppings had be stopped and everyone was fed we all grouped together to watch some films. I chose the first one and I obviously chose 22 Jump Street. It eased any tension I had with the group with it’s hilarious comic duo.

When I began to get tired Bucky put his arm around me and pulled my head into his chest. He left his hand tangled in my hair. I was sure everyone had noticed but no one said anything.

Eventually the group slowly started to dissolve. One by one the team headed off to bed until it was only me and Bucky left. By this point my head was resting in his lap, my knees tucked up to my chest.

“Come on Doctor Brainy, time for bed,” he whispered as he lifted me up and carried me to my room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I'm not too happy with this chapter so any reader feedback would be greatly appreciated!


	6. Chapter 6

It was a horrible night’s sleep filled with nightmares. Mostly about the powers exposing and killing my friends and loved ones. I was woken from the middle of a nightmare with a loud beeping coming from my laptop. I rolled over and sat up, pulling the laptop on to my lap. I pulled up the window about Bucky’s monitor to see lights flashing across the screen and lines dancing up and down. I checked that it wasn’t life threatening and then sat back and took notes about what was happening.

Part of me wanted to wake Bucky, to stop the nightmare from happening, but the scientist inside was telling me to leave him as I might be able to stop the nightmares all together. I knew I had to wake him though when the screaming started. I crept along the corridor to Bucky’s door. I didn’t waste time knocking and he’s left it unlocked. I pushed it open and walked to the edge of his bed to find Bucky writhing about in the bedsheets, screaming and crying. I grabbed the super soldiers shoulders and shook him, “Bucky, Bucky wake up!” After a few shakes he came round but the tears still dripped down his face, “it was just a nightmare Buck.” I smoothed his hair out with my fingers and pulled him into my arms and rocked him slowly while he calmed down. Once he had caught his breath I pulled out of the hug and looked at him in the eye.

“Thanks,” he muttered wiping the hair out of his eyes.

“If it’s any help, I managed to get some really good readings for the project. I stopped when I heard you screaming.”

“I’m glad you did, it was a horrible nightmare.”

“Do you wanna talk about it?” Bucky just shook his head and yawned, I stood up and walked to the door.

“(Y/n)?” I spun round to face Bucky whose eyes made him look like a deer caught in the headlights of an oncoming car.

“Yeah Buck?”

“Will you stay with me tonight? You really calm me down and I don’t want to wake you or the rest of the ream up again.”

I smiled, “it would be an honour soldier,” I tiptoed back over to the bed and Bucky pulled back the sheets to let me get in. I curled up and fell into a deep sleep.

I had only one more dream that night, it was Bucky trying to persuade me to tell the team of my powers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this chapter is so short, I usually won't post a chapter that's under 600 words but this is just a cute little fluff chapter. I hope you enjoyed it


	7. Chapter 7

I woke with my legs entwined with Bucky’s. His body radiated warmth. It had been a quiet night after I had come in, maybe I was the secret to stopping the nightmares. I could see the sun rising and I wanted to head back to my own room before the rest of the team woke up. I didn’t need the questions about why I had spent the night with Bucky.

I slowly peeled back the covers, trying to leave the sleeping Bucky in his current state, but the shift of weight in the mattress caused his to stir.

“Morning, doll,” he muttered rolling over to face me, his baby blue eyes looking up through his thick lashes, “where you running off to?”

I didn’t know how to reply, I really liked Bucky but he was a broken toy who needed fixing and I didn’t think I was up to the job considering I was broken myself.

“Look Buck,” I started, “I like you it’s just…” I didn’t need to answer as Bucky interrupted me.

“(Y/n) I get it, it’s fine, you’ve got your own problems to sort out first. Maybe once you’ve decided where you’re headed we could get some coffee?”

I smiled, “I’d love that.”

We decided there was no point going back to sleep so Bucky lent me a pair of track suit bottoms and a t-shirt and we headed down to the kitchen. “You know if the team see me dressed like this they’re going to have some questions,” I chuckled.

“Doesn’t mean we have to answer them,” Bucky replied with a smirk.

He was a real gentlemen, to thank me for helping him out last night, Bucky made me pancakes. It was one of the good memory’s he had gained back after the rescue, sitting with Steve eating pancakes in a 24 hour American diner, and by god they were good pancakes. After breakfast I went back upstairs to shower and get changed before anyone else got up.

It was one of those days when I just wanted to be alone. Too much was going on and I needed to throw myself into work in order to calm down. I climbed out of the shower and dried off and threw on a pair of jeans and a hoodie of my own. I didn’t know what to do with Bucky’s clothes so I left them in a little pile behind my door, grabbed my laptop and headed to the lab.

It was still early and so the lab was still and quiet, just the way I wanted it to be. I went to the bench in the furthest corner of the room and sat on a stool. I booted my laptop and found the files of Bucky’s nightmare last night.

I was just running them through an analysis program that JARVIS had found me when Bruce strolled in.

“Well, you’re keen aren’t you?” He said setting a mug of tea next to my laptop.

“It’s one of those days,” Bruce was the only family member who really understood that some days I liked to be alone and busy. This is why he didn’t stop and try to quiz me, but simply nodded, smiled and strolled over to the other side of the lab. I took a sip of the tea and turned back to my laptop and continued writing up my notes from last night, leaving out the sleeping in his room.

Eventually I had worked my way into the afternoon and Bruce was tugging at my shoulders, “(y/n) take a break. Go outside get some fresh air.” I could see the pleading look in his eyes and reluctantly agreed to leave my laptop for an hour. I hadn’t achieved as much work as I had wanted to because I kept thinking about Bucky. I thought that maybe I could go up to his room and suggest we could go for that coffee.

I ran my fingers through my hair and tried to make myself more presentable, as I rode upwards in the lift. I even started to practice what I was going to say.

I heard the banging as soon as the lift doors opened. I knew that Bucky was the only one in this corridor, Bruce was in the lab, Clint was in his nest, Tony was in the basement working on one of his suits, and Steve and Natasha were sparring in the gym. My stomach fell and a lump rose in my throat. I ran to Bucky’s door and tried to push it open, but it was locked and that was strange Bucky never locked his door so that someone could come in if he was having a nightmare or a flashback.

Something overwhelmed inside of me, it was like I became calm but angry at the same time. I reached my hand out for the door knob but didn’t quite touch it, instead I slowly twisted my hand and I heard the lock click.

“JARVIS,” I whispered, “get Steve, something wrong with Buck, tell him it’s urgent.” I didn’t wait for a reply, instead I slowly pushed the door open and crept inside.

I peered around the corner to see Bucky pinned up against the wall by his throat. His feet dangled slightly, with his toes brushing along the carpet. 

I don’t know what came over me, but the next thing I know was I was charging at the man who was holding up Bucky.


	8. Chapter 8

I let out a primal scream and the shock of someone being behind him caused the stranger to drop Bucky to the floor, where he lay in a crumpled heap. All of my self defence training went out of the window as I lunged at the man dressed all in black.

I wasn’t prepared for his fist to connect with my stomach and send me flying back towards the door. I groaned and sat hunched over. The man was stalking towards me.

“You silly little girl,” he growled and I could see the octopus tattoo on his lower arm.   
“Hydra,” I spat, he loomed over me and his eyes were cold. I hadn’t thought my plan through enough and as the man threw his boot into my chest I realized how stupid I had been.

I groaned and Bucky’s head shot up. “(Y/n)! Steve, Steve get in here!” I heard the pounding footsteps on the floor as Steve rushes up the corridor.

“More people to join the party?” The agent questioned as he turned back to Bucky, “you should have just come with me, putting up a fight has just caused harm, you cause harm wherever you go.”

Bucky whimpered as if the words were causing him physical pain and I refused to stand for that any longer. Just as Steve appeared in the doorway I growled. Steve went to charge at the soldier but I threw my hand up and pushed him against the door. I stood, still growling, and spat on the agents boots.

“Little girly,” he smirked, “you really should have stayed on the floor.” I didn’t wait for him to throw a punch or another kick, instead I threw my hand up and made a circling motion as I did so the agent grasped as his neck. Gasping noises filled the room, his cocky looked had been replaced with one of pleading. I pushed my arm forward causing the agent to be thrown against the wall next to where Bucky sat. I stopped my choke hold and threw the agent to the ground and placed my hand level causing him to be flattened to the floor.

“(Y/n) wha- what was that?” Bucky looked up at me and I rushed to his side keeping my one hand level leaving the agent on the floor. Steve stood against the one wall shaking his head and rubbing his shoulder from where I had slammed him into the wall. I had never used so much power in my life and it had drained me. I sat next to Bucky and leaned my head against his shoulder, “Steve I don’t want any questions right now, I need you to take this agent and do whatever you need to do, I’m not sure how much longer I can hold him.”

My eyelids were already beginning to feel heavy and I wasn’t sure what using that much power was going to do to my body.

I removed my hand and watched as Steve pulled the agent up by his shoulders and pulled him out the room.

“Buck I don’t feel too great,” I whispered. I didn’t hear his reply as I promptly threw up in his lap and passed out.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I'm sorry that I haven't posted a chapter in aaggeess but I've not been very well. I'm back to normal now though! Also sorry this is a short one, I'm already writing the next but this chapter had to end here, just trust me.

I woke up in the medical bay to the sound of beeping and soft snores. I looked down at my hand which was encased in a much larger one, I followed the hand up to the arm and finally to the face of the owner. Bucky snored and mumbled in his sleep, his head lay on the bead next to my hand. Just looking at him made my heart swell up.

“Buck,” I whispered and his eyelids fluttered open. An instant look of relief filled his baby blue eyes.

“(Y/n) you’re awake,” he jumped up from his chair and pulled me into his arms. He was warm against my cold frame and I could feel his heart beating through his shirt. But the sweet moment was broken with a sudden realisation.

“Steve saw, he saw everything, he knows,” I fell quite, how the hell was I supposed to deal with Steve knowing? What if he couldn’t keep a secret? I’m a quick thinker and started to formulate a plan instantly, the first step was to calm down and not worry in front of Bucky.

“Bucky, who knows?” I asked, a sudden sense of calm filling me.

“Me, and Steve. That’s it I swear.”

“How did you get me in here and tethered up to this then?” I say gesturing to the IV line coming out of my arm.

“Well Steve knows basic first aid so he checked that you were alright. When you wouldn’t come round we knew we needed Bruce’s help. I told Steve that I had you and I carried you down to the lab on my own, when I got to Bruce I told him I thought you had a fever, which you did. Bruce just thinks you caught a bug.”

“Thanks Buck, I’m fine now though, I just want to go back into my room,” I said yanking the IV out of my arm. A little fountain of blood squirted upwards and Bucky jumped forward, concern in his eyes. I laughed and with one quick swipe of my hand the blood stopped, “Buck I’m fine.”

He refused to leave my side and even offered to carry me up to my room. It wasn’t until we were at my door that I was able to shake him, “I’m fine Bucky, I promise, I’ve never used so much power in one go before and it threw me that’s all. I just want to go and watch Netflix. I’ll be fine.” He finally got the hint that I wanted to be alone and left but not before telling to get JARVIS to get him if I needed anything.

“Yes sir,” I said smiling and saluting the super soldier.

Once I was in my room I shut the door, I knew I didn’t have long.


	10. Chapter 10

I’d never planned to stay in this tower long, but, I wasn’t planning on my visit being cut so short. I had never even unpacked. I knew I wouldn’t be able to take everything with me so I pulled out what I would need to last me a week and packed it into my rucksack. I threw the packed bag towards the door and flopped backwards on to my bed. I pulled my laptop from my side and balanced it on my chest. I had to check my bank account. I knew I wouldn’t have enough to flee the country again. And I also knew that I couldn’t ever ring my mum. But, I thought that I would have enough for a cheap hotel.

It took a bit of time to find the right one, far enough away from the tower, but an area a vaguely knew, and most importantly it was cheap. I reserved a room under a fake name and then used the last of the space in my bag to push my laptop in.

I turned to take one last look at my room, this was supposed to be the place that I came to escape all of this, but I realized that I couldn’t escape who I was. I needed to be alone away from people who I could hurt. And the only way to do that was to take a clean break. I didn’t mind leaving Bruce, sure he was family but, he had a new family here and he was happy before I arrived so he would be happy again. But thinking about leaving Bucky broke my heart in two. I really cared for him. Whenever I looked into his eyes my heart felt lighter in my chest and whenever we touched, even for the briefest of moments but stomach would fill with butterflies. Yes, it was true, I was in love with The Winter Soldier.

Bucky was the one thing that made running away so much harder, it hurt so much to leave him. But, I knew deep down I had to do it. My secret and I were a package deal and we were a burden that was something I couldn’t put on his shoulders.

I waved my hands in a circle and a piece of paper slid under the door. I picked it up from the floor and simply wrote the words, ‘I’m Sorry.’ Before folding it up and sending it floating towards the bed.  I picked my bag up off the floor and threw it over my shoulder. But before I could run I needed a distraction.

I pulled my hands up and concentrated extremely hard. I twisted my hands as if I was holding a ball, round and round until a little light glowed between them, the I bought the little ball of light towards me and spoke, “could all members of the team please report to lab immediately.” I could hear the voice of JARVIS repeating everything I was saying out in the hallway. If I could get everyone to the one side of the tower I could get out.

I gave them three minutes to get there, they would have all thought it was some sort of emergency and would have been fast. I slowly pushed open the door, checked the coast was clear and sprinted for the lift.

I headed for the basement, I knew that was where the team stored Steve’s and Natasha’s bikes and I knew that they wouldn’t miss one.

The team weren’t very trusting as they had removed all the keys from ever vehicle. This wouldn’t stop me though. I found a bike that I could ride and found a helmet that would fit my head. I stood over the bike and mimed turning a key in the lock. Slowly the engine spluttered to life and hopped on the seat and left the tower without even looking back.

I knew I wouldn’t have much time before someone noticed that a bike and I were missing and I knew it wouldn’t take long for them to put the pieces of the puzzle together, so I drove and I drove and I didn’t dare to stop.

I’d only driven a motorcycle twice before so I stuck to the streets and kept away from the freeway. I was going fast and the wind made my exposed skin prickle at its touch.

I hadn’t even noticed the red light and it was a miracle that I wasn’t hurt. But I was fine and I kept on driving my heart hammering in my chest. It started hammering for all the wrong reasons when I heard the sirens behind me.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in the space of two hours, I am on a roll!


	11. Chapter 11

I pulled into a lay by and tried to catch my breath, I thought that maybe if I cried he would let me go without any fuss, I mean I’d only jumped a red light it could have been something worse. I pulled my helmet off and let my hair fall down.

I heard the engine cut out behind me and the creak of the door opening up. I sat and waited, tears on the brink of my eyes, as the thud of boots approached me.

“Ma’am are you aware of why I’ve pulled you over?” His voice was harsh and cold and that really didn’t play out in my favour.

I nodded, “look I’m sorry it’s just-“

“Save the excuses, can I see your licence and insurance papers please.” It wasn’t a question it was an order and my stomach dropped as he gave it. I wasn’t old enough to have a licence yet and I definitely wasn’t insured to drive this thing. I turned and smiled up at him.

“Ma’am,” he urged and thrusted his hand out. I didn’t know how to respond so I did what I do best and burst into tears.

“You don’t have any documents do you?” He sighed, I looked at the floor and shook my head slowly. “Ma’am get off the bike and stand.” I knew what was coming, I rose up from the bike and pulled the keys from the ignition.

“Ma’am you’re under arrest for driving without a licence and without insurance. You have the right to remain silent, anything you do say can and will be held against you in a court of law. Do you understand?” I nodded as I turned around and he cuffed me, all I had wanted to do was escape and once again I was trapped. I could have used my skills to get out of this but I had no energy to even try and get away, maybe if I was locked up I wouldn’t hurt anyone anymore.

The officer frog marched me back to his car and sat me in the back, it was a silent ride to the station.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is such a short chapter another one is on it's way! Hope people are enjoying this


	12. Chapter 12

The car was cold but I couldn’t pull my jacket around me. It was really Bucky’s jacket not mine, it was the one I had pinched the first time we had met. Part of me was desperate to be back at the tower back to the precise moment where Bucky and I were tangled up in the sheets of his bed the sunlight softly peeking through the curtains. It was a soft sunrise and had left soft pastel pinks and yellows playing like a work of art on Bucky’s soft features.

I couldn’t keep thinking about Bucky or the tower, or the rest of the team. The memories I had made me want to cry. I kept my face straight I couldn’t show weakness to that officer who kept sneering at me in the mirror.

We drove to the station, where he yanked me out of the car. I didn’t know what to do, I was truly stumped. He dragged me towards the front counter where a stern woman sat, looking down her nose at me. I tuned out as the officers discussed what had happened and why I was there. I was bought back to the real world quite sharply when my arm was pulled and I was pushed in the direction of a cold empty cell.

The door clanged behind me and the tears started to dribble down my face. I was screwed, I had no one to come and pick me up and bail me out. I was great at escaping places but jail was something completely different.

They must have cracked my password on my phone after they had taken it from me because a few hours later, once I’d made my t-shirt sodden with tears and snot, someone turned up. It wasn’t just any old person though, it was Bucky. The male officer pulled the door open and as my eyes fell on Buck I rushed forward and fell into his arms. He held me up and let me rest my head on his chest.

“Thank you for your understanding sir,” he said to the male officer.  
“No, thank you.”

With that Bucky scooped me up into his arms and carried me out of the station. I placed me softly in his sports car and strapped me, then he climbed into the driver’s seat. It was my second silent drive of the day. It was a late night when we got back to the tower but as we pulled up into the garage I started to protest.

“Buck I was trying to get away from this place, from the team, from everything. Why did you think bringing me was a good idea?”

“I kind of got that you were running but what I don’t get is why. Why are you pushing us all away? Why did you run from home in the first place? I saw your web history, I know that you’ve been running for age. Is it because of your power or something?” He was getting angry and I couldn’t understand what he had to be angry about. I didn’t want a fight, so I pushed the door open and got out of the car. I needed to get away from that tower and away from Buck before I did something I would regret.

I headed for the garage door but Bucky jumped out of the car and ran to block my path, “Get out of my way,” I spat. I was angry, he had no right to bring me back here especially if he knew I was trying to leave.

“No, (y/n) please, I can help you, _WE_ can help you. You don’t have to keep pushing everyone away. Please let us help.” He lifted his hand to my face and that’s when I snapped. I threw my hand up and sent Bucky flying backwards.                                                                             


	13. Chapter 13

His head hit the garage the wall followed by the rest of his body. He slumped down to the floor in a small heap. I didn’t know what to do. Bucky needed help, he was hurt and it was my fault, but I couldn’t stay and wait for the others to turn up. Who knows what they would do to me? And even if they forgave me, what if I hurt someone else? But, what if Bucky died? There was no way for me to win until I had an idea.

“JARVIS, I called out,” he didn’t reply, “JARVIS! Please I know you’re angry at me but Bucky needs help, please just call the team down here,” I pleaded with the AI.

JARVIS finally caved and called the team down, I knew I didn’t have long so I slipped off Bucky’s hoodie and laid it down next to him. “I’m sorry,” I whispered.

I didn’t waste time on taking a bike. I simply ran. I ran until my chest burnt and eyes streamed, until my ears rang and my cheeks stung. I ran until my legs couldn’t carry me any further and I had to collapse on a bench. It was at this point that everything hit me and the tears started to pour down my face. Strangers stopped and stared someone even threw money at me. But I had shut down and I was unaware of anything going on in the real world.

That explains why I didn’t hear Iron Man hovering in front of me, “Girlie, I need you to come with me.”

I got up to run but he simply grabbed me and crushed me to his chest, I tried to fight, to use my skill and eventually Tony’s suit started to obey my command. I managed to unravel his arms from around me but I took my attention away to focus on his helmet and this is when Tony plunged the needle into my arm.

Suddenly, my legs felt like jelly and as the crumbled beneath me I fell into Tony’s arms. My head was fuzzy and my vision was beginning to go blurry, I tried to keep awake, and as I feebly pushed myself away from Tony he pulled me back in, “come on, don’t fight it sweetie, it’s time for a nap.” His voice was soft but distant, like I was listening to him from underwater. My body got heavier and heavier as if someone was pulling me towards the ground. I fell backwards.

“Woah there,” Tony said scooping his arms under mine and stopping me from hitting the floor, that was the last thing I remember.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3rd chapter in a day, impressed?


	14. Chapter 14

I woke up to find my wonderful view of the lounge ceiling blocked but The Avengers (minus Bucky). It’s weird to think that people dream of this situation, but this wasn’t a dream for me, it was a nightmare. I tried to sit up to find my hands tied together. I wiggled on the floor for a bit, much like a beached whale but gave up when I realised it was futile.

“Welcome back to the real world.” Clint leaned forward and helped you to sit. He wasn’t exactly nice though and looking back into the others’ eyes you could see the anger and what looked like betrayal. Bruce was the worst, he looked so disappointed.

“Look I can explain,” I said trying to stand, but I was interrupted by Natasha pushing back to my original position.

“Look,” she spat, “we’ve all got some red in our ledger, but all Bucky wanted was to help you, hell, all any of us wanted to do was to help you.”

“Guys you don’t understand.”

“No you’re right we don’t,” it was Steve this time, of course Steve was upset it Bucky his best friend, his partner in crime.

“Steve, I’m sorry, I never meant to hurt Buck, please tell me that’s he’s ok. I couldn’t bear it if anything happened to him. This is why I have to get away from everyone before I hurt anyone else.”

“I just don’t know why you didn’t tell me,” Bruce whispered, his eyes were full of hurt and it broke my heart to look at him. I’d done what I’d always feared I would do, I’ve made every member of my family hate me.

“I didn’t tell you because I saw what you were like when I was little, the countless test’s, you being hounded by the government and having to go into hiding, that was terrifying for me, I thought that history might repeat.” I couldn’t handle this, I could feel it bubbling up inside of me wanting to break out. “Guy’s if you don’t back up someone’s going to get hurt, just like Bucky did, I can’t control it and I can feel it’s going to happen.”

They didn’t want me to see it but I noticed the whole team shuffle back slightly.

“You cannot hurt us, your hands are tied together,” Thor announced creating a sense of reassurance in the group, that reassurance quickly vanished when I threw my hands up and the rope flew to the sides of me.

“I would leave now,” I said in a deep growl, it had taken over me and there was no stopping it now.


	15. Chapter 15

I was ready to cause havoc in the tower. I saw Natasha creep slowly round my side, trying to get round the back, she was trying to go unnoticed but I saw her and up went my hand. Natasha was thrown up against the wall, her feet only just brushed up against the carpet and her hands clawed up against her throat. I didn’t know what I was doing I had seen red and my power was overflowing.

“Stop it, (y/n) stop it, you’re killing her!” Clint was screaming at me but nothing would break my stride now. He lunged at me and I threw him down to the floor. Natasha was struggling less and less in my grip. She was lucky though, because at that exact moment Thor threw his hammer in my direction. It took both my hands to slow it down and cause it to drop to the floor. This meant that Natasha also dropped back down to the floor in a little huddle. Bruce rushed to her side to help her.

“We’ve got to get her out of here, she needs help.”

“No one’s going anywhere,” I growled. I had become someone else and I was in control. Steve walked up to me and grabbed my shoulders.

“(Y/n) I know you’re in there, this isn’t you ok, please just let Nat and Bruce go, (y/n) please,” Steve pleaded. I didn’t notice that while Steve was pleading with me Tony sneaked behind me, I only noticed when he plunged yet another needle into my neck.

“We really need to stop doing this (y/n),” he said as I fell forward into Steve’s arms, he caught me and scooped me up.

“Let’s make sure that she’s actually tied down this time,” Clint suggested brushing himself down and heading over to help Natasha up.

I felt groggier waking up the second time, I wasn’t sure what they were injecting me with, but whatever it was, it was lethal.

 “Morning sleepy head,” Tony chuckled and I realised that I was in the medical surrounded By Steve, Thor, Tony and Clint. I later found out that Natasha and Bucky were both being treated in the medical bay by Bruce.

I tried to sit up, only to find that my feet and wrists were attached to the bench and no matter how hard I tried to fight them I was stuck.

“We learnt that rope wasn’t quite strong enough and we can’t have a repeat of earlier.” Clint piped up.

“Wait, what happened earlier?” I was worried the last thing I remembered was laying on the floor looking up at the team.

“Wait you don’t remember?” Steve asked

“Remember what?”

“You went batshit crazy,” Tony stated.

“You attacked Nat, Clint and me,” Thor explained, “you even managed to stop my hammer.”

“We had to tranquilise you and tie you down in here.” It dawned on me then that I had shown them all my secret and I had successfully hurt innocent people too. This was the one thing I was trying to avoid.

“Oh and we found my bike as well by the way,” Steve muttered mainly to himself.

‘Great,’ I thought to myself, ‘another thing to battle.’ The men walked away from the table muttering to themselves. The only words I heard came from Clint, “What do we do with her now?” This didn’t exactly fill with me confidence and I couldn’t see a way out of my current situation. I knew that I could probably move stuff with my power but, there was no way I was getting off the table. I was well and truly screwed.

That was when the tears came. Softly and slowly they dripped down my cheeks and there was no way to stop them.

Who knows how long I was stuck there, it felt like forever. Eventually the men left and I was on my own. I screamed and screamed for help, for someone to come back. I screamed until my voice cracked and my throat burned. The first person to come and check on me was Tony.

“Girlie we really need you to be quiet now, it’s the middle of the night,” I didn’t reply, I simply turned my head and spat at his feet. “Now, now we can’t have that, can we?” I saw the tape in his hands and knew what he was thinking. Before he even had a chance to break a piece of tape off I screamed.

This time I had a reason for screaming, I’d had enough of being stuck to a table and there was no way that I was having tape but over my mouth. I couldn’t see him approach, but once I heard a voice I stopped screaming.

“Put the tape down, Stark and my doll off the table,” I could see the tape drop from Tony’s hand a look of shock on his face. “That’s step one complete, I think I can complete step two myself, get out of here Stark.” Tony obeyed and as he left my sight Bucky entered. He started at my feet and finally unstrapped my hands. He pulled me up by my shoulders and lifted me off the table.

“Come on doll, let’s go to bed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not too happy with this chapter but oh well I hope you enjoyed it! I can feel this fic coming to end and I was wondering if people would like me to carry it on as little bits of Bucky fluff without a proper plot or if I should start another project.


	16. Chapter 16

It was hard to fall asleep with Bucky, I knew that no one else wanted me in the tower and I was terrified of what would happen in the morning. The main question that was bothering me was, why had Bucky saved me in the first place? I had to ask him.

“Buck, why did you come and get me, I could have killed you. You should have left me.” Bucky looked shocked at what I had said.

“I will always save you, whenever, wherever you are, if you need my help I will be there. I don’t blame you for earlier, you were trying to run from your past and your future. You were trying to run from yourself, just like I used to do. But you don’t need to run, I will protect you and help you, and I will force the team to see the truth. You can stop running.”

The emotions overwhelmed me and I leaned forward and kissed him. A slow, soft warm kiss. The kind of kiss that you just melt into. The kind of kiss that makes you think of summer rain and cosy fires, and the smell of soot from fireworks, and the crisp crunch of fresh snow under foot, Bucky placed his metal arm around my waist and pulled me closer into him until it was almost as if we were one. His other hand went up into my hair and his fingers entwined themselves within its strands. It was if time had stopped and all that existed was me and Bucky Barnes.

The moment ended all too soon but the connection had been made and there was no breaking it. Bucky looked into my eyes and whispered, “Can we go to sleep now?” I nodded softly and he pulled me back into his arms. We fell back into the duvet and were both asleep before our heads hit the pillow.

I woke up wrapped up in Bucky’s arms, his chin resting on my shoulder, I decided to wake him, it was going to be a long day and I needed some support. I slipped out of his arms and spun back around to look at his face. Everything was softer when he was asleep, his eyebrows became unknitted, and his lips turned upwards in a smile. I reached forward and with the back of my hand I stroked downwards from his eyes to his jaw. His skin was soft and his stubble scratched on my skin and all I could notice was his beauty.

“Buck,” I whispered, “Buck, wake up.” He groaned, he was definitely not a morning person but he forced his eyes open and once they connected with mine a smile spread from cheek to cheek.

“Morning beautiful,” he muttered before he pecked me on the cheek.

“Morning,” I grinned and then the realisation of the day faced us, we would eventually have to see the team and face them. It wouldn’t be long before Tony had told everyone what had happened last night and it would take no time at all for it to get twisted so that I looked like the bad guy.

“There’s no use in wasting time. I’m going to call a team meeting, this needs to be sorted out. Go hop in the shower. Then we’ll head down.” I nodded, there was something calming about Bucky taking charge, and it was nice to finally have someone on my side. I got up and headed in the direction of the shower.

The water was warm and calming. It helped to ease all of the tension from yesterday. I finally stepped out from its warmth and into a steamy bathroom. I grabbed a towel off the radiator and pulled it round me before stepping back into Bucky’s bedroom. It was empty, but on the bed there was a pile of clothes and a note. I went over and picked it up.

_“(Y/n),  
I’ve left you a pile of fresh clothes on the bed. Once you’re ready meet me in the kitchen. By the way you’re shower karaoke is quite incredible! X Ps- I hope you don’t mind that I went into your room x”_

I blushed, I hadn’t realised I was singing quite so loudly. Bucky had picked me up some underwear from my room but they weren’t matching (I later found out that was because he’d plucked them out of my underwear draw with his eyes closed.) There was a pair of jeans, a t-shirt and Bucky’s lucky hoodie. It was soft inside and warm. The sleeves were baggy and reached just past my fingers.

I folded the note up and put it in my pocket, and went down to meet Bucky in the kitchen.

He was sat at the table when I entered two plates of pancakes and a hot chocolate. I sat down next to him.

“I made you breakfast,” He thrust one of the plates towards me.  
“Thanks, you didn’t have to do that.”

Bucky and I ate in silence, once the plates had been cleared he pulled my hand and led me towards the meeting room. The others were going to be joining us shortly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much Bucky fluff!


	17. Chapter 17

If looks could kill I would have died multiple times that morning. The only person that didn’t give me a dirty look was Bruce and that was because his was a look of disappointment and hurt. I met everyone’s eyes for a brief moment but once they made it clear that they weren’t up for building any bridges I returned my stare to my hands in my lap.

Once everyone was sat down Bucky stood, “Look guys, it’s obvious that you’re all annoyed at (y/n), you didn’t exactly hide it when you walked in. But, I know (y/n) and this needs to stop. You need to learn to trust her.” My heart fluttered in my chest at the sound of protection in Bucky’s voice.

My heart sank back down again as I heard Tony snort.

“Come on Tony, if you’ve got something to say, spit it out.” Buck shot towards him. Tony didn’t need telling twice.

“Come on Icicle you saw what she did to Steve, and the rest of us. She stole from me! She can’t be trusted, she’s too powerful. She stopped the hammer for god’s sake!”

“Buck,” it was Steve, Bucky’s normal voice of reason, “we should take her to the right authorities, you know it’s the right thing to do.” Steve stood and walked over to Bucky and put his hand on his shoulder, I looked up into Steve’s eyes, and I stopped seeing the one of earth’s mightiest heroes and I saw, for a brief moment, the lost little soldier.

“No,” Bucky shouted pushing Steve’s hand away, “(y/n) goes and I go, and I will rip this team apart until the Avengers are no more!” Bucky had stood and I could see everyone become nervous, unsure of his next movements.

It came from nowhere, but soon the whole team was standing and shouting. Everyone was against Bucky and it irritated me, I was grown and I could speak for myself. I rose and slammed my hands on the table and shouted, “STOP!” It threw the room into silence. And everyone turned to look at me.

“Look, do you really think I came here to tear this team apart? If you guys are gone who’s going to watch over the country?” I was greeted by silence allowing me to continue, “I didn’t come here meaning to hurt anyone, I came here to escape all of this,” I threw my hands up to gesture around the room and I saw Steve wince, I quickly pulled them back down again. “I didn’t want anyone to find out about this, I tried to keep everything at bay, Bucky only found out by accident. I ran here to escape everyone and everything, once they all found out it was havoc.”

“Wait who found out?” Clint asked.

“To begin with it was my brother, then, because he’s younger, he ran and told my mum. Well mum instantly took it to the press. It was horrible, they followed me everywhere until I couldn’t leave the house. It was horrible.”

“Wait you’re mum sold you to the press, how could she?” Bruce was shocked.

“Of course, how else do you think she afforded the cruise?” Bruce couldn’t wipe the shock from her face.

“That’s low,” Tony murmured.

“Yeah I know tell me about, do you think I want to have this freak abnormality? And you know what out of all the people in the world I thought you guys would understand!”

Everyone suddenly looked ashamed and I knew it was time to stick the boot in, “but it’s fine, I’m going to pack my bags and find somewhere to hide out.” And with that I turned and walked out of the room. 

I didn’t really go anywhere I stood outside the closed door and listened to what the team had to say. The walls and door were both very thick and so it was hard to hear what everyone was saying especially people who spoke quietly like Natasha. I could hear Clint and Thor who both shouted and I could just make out the two super soldiers.

“We can’t let her go on the run, she’s family and by the sounds of it I’m the only real family that she’s still got.” It was Bruce trying to plead my case, and he was right he was the only one I had left.

I can’t remember how long I was there but I know by the time that I heard movement and the scuffling and scraping of the chairs on the floor. I jumped up and sprinted to my room and threw my suitcase on to the bed, I started to ram my clothes into the case, as I heard a timid knock on my door.          

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> am really sorry that I took a month's break, I had really bad writers block.


	18. Chapter 18

I hadn’t been serious about leaving the tower, I mean, where would I even go? But the team didn’t know that so when I didn’t answer the door the voice became more frantic. I could still here Tony whispering though, “guys just leave her she might be dangerous, just let her go.”

I threw the door open in anger, “do you ever know when to shut your mouth?” I screamed at Tony. Everyone jumped and Tony backed himself against the wall. It took me a second but it finally hit me that they were all scared of me. I rolled my eyes and sighed.

“Look (y/n) we don’t want you to leave,” Bucky tried to reason with me.

“Speak for yourself,” Tony muttered, his back still firmly pressed against the wall.

The team spun and glared at him, but no one glared as hard as Bucky.

“Lady (y/n), we are sorry, we never meant to harm your feelings. We should have known better than to be scared of your power.” I looked at Thor he did look hurt but I wasn’t falling that easily.

“Yeah you should have!” I snarled. I grabbed the handle of the suitcase, hauled it upwards and headed in the direction of the elevator. I forgot that super soldiers were fast, and before I knew it the doors were blocked by both Steve and Bucky.

“(Y/n) please,” Bucky pleaded, and it was hard to keep a harsh expression while looking into those big puppy dog eyes, so I turned my gaze to Steve instead.

“Move.”

“Make me.” We both knew I could and I would so I could sense that Steve was nervous but, there was no way I was going to show myself up in front of Bucky. I turned to see if I could head for the stair. It was no use I was surrounded.

I threw the bag back to the ground, “fine!” The team looked relieved that I had given up trying to escape, and it was obvious that I was done fighting.

Bucky threw himself at me and pulled me into a tight embrace and everyone looked embarrassed at their earlier actions towards me. Mine and Bucky’s hug was quickly interrupted when we heard the elevator doors spring open. A tall man, dressed all in black wearing an eye patch stepped out. And everyone stood up a little straighter and fell quiet. No one noticed that Tony retreated slightly.

I had no idea who this man was, I only had brief knowledge of the team before my arrival, but my uncle had not told me of any missions, or what the team actually did, I had the knowledge of a simple civilian.

“I got your call,” the man spoke, his voice low and mysterious voice and a wave of confusion washed over us all.

“What call?” Clint asked placing a protective hand on my shoulder. Bucky had already grasped my hand and I was clutching on to his tightly.

“I was told there was a threat, and I’ve come to get rid of it.”

I gulped this didn’t look like the type of man I could escape from, but he also didn’t look like the type of man that was exactly going to take me on a fancy holiday to escape all of my troubles. Natasha stood in front of me blocking his path. 

“No one called you,” she started, but she was met with a pointing finger. We all followed it and standing at the end, Tony.                                      

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I am the worst at updating this, but I swear I will try harder!


End file.
